


To be able to hold you (to be held in your arms) is my favorite thing in the world

by Superlycorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlycorp/pseuds/Superlycorp
Summary: I-I love you. I'm in love with you Lena."Silence.Kara's words were met by a deadly silence and it made her swallow hard, panic slowly starting to arise inside her chest."Please say something..."Lena just- stared at her.Those big, green eyes kept looking at Kara's blue ones and only when they started filling with new, fresh tears Kara realized...Lena was in love with her too.OrHow season 5 should've really ended
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 462





	To be able to hold you (to be held in your arms) is my favorite thing in the world

"Okay... What now?"

Lena's voice trembled as she spoke to her best friend. Is she even worthy enough to call Kara her friend after everything? They hurt each other, badly. Both of them suffered so much, they both cried and screamed and got their hearts broken but now maybe, just maybe... Lena could call Kara her friend once again.

"Well there is still one bad guy left to catch."

The blonde hero said with a soft, giddy smile spreading across her beautiful face. Lena hasn't seen her smile in a long time. She hasn't seen Kara smile _for_ _her_ , _because of her_ in so long...

With a shy smile the young Luthor turned towards her and held out her hand, praying to every single god that Kara wouldn't be disgusted, scared or even horrified to touch her after such a long time.

"Let's go take my brother down."

Kara nodded at her, and without much hesitation took ahold of Lena's hand that was smaller than her own. There was a feeling of electricity that ran through both of them, but neither let go. They held their hands for a few long moments before Kara suddenly pulled Lena closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's body.

"I missed your hugs... I missed the smell of lavender in your hair and-..

I missed you, Lena."

Kara softly spoke as she buried her face in Lena's hair, her hands finding their place on the Luthor's lower back.

She couldn't describe this feeling, she's been so angry with Lena for weeks, even months but now non of it mattered when she could hold the woman in her arms.

Lena's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Kara's gentle words, and the feeling of warm palms nesting on the small of her back made her heart beat even faster than it already was.

With a deep breath she raised her hands up in order to wrap her arms around the Kryptonians neck, but decided against it and instead laid her palms on the symbol Kara proudly wore on her chest.

"I-... missed you too Kara, I missed you so much."

A sob escaped her rosy plump lips, and she did her best to hide her face in the crook of Kara's neck. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions.

With warmth, with softness and-...

_Love_.

She's been denying it for so long, but now there was no more room for denial.

She loved Kara.

No, she was _in love_ with Kara.

A hand found it's way to the back of her head, and she felt Kara gently run her fingers through her hair to make her look up.

Lena couldn't do it.

She couldn't look at Kara anymore, without feeling all the love she stored and held for the hero in front of her.

_How could she possibly look at her in a way a friend should?._

"Lee, look at me."

Kara's soothing voice made her eyes close, and lean in closer before she subconsciously left a small kiss on the hero's neck. With a deep breath she made some distance between her and Kara, and only then could she see Kara's face.

Tears.

She saw tears steaming down those rosy cheeks she wanted to kiss every day for the rest of her life. Kara was crying too, but she was smiling. She wore the softest grin on her face, whilst her eyes glistened with fresh, salty tears.

"I have waited for so long to-... to hold you again. To see your beautiful, soft smile and your gorgeous face... to look into your bright, sparkly eyes and just get lost in them like I used to.

Lena you-... you can't even imagine how much you mean to me. I felt so lost without you, for so long I've tried my best to look strong in front of others but whenever I was alone, just by myself I felt like I was suffocating.

Only then, in those moments have I realized that you, Lena... hold the key to my happiness, my sanity, my heart, my soul... my breath.

The only way for me to breathe again was to look at you even from afar, even when I was supposed to be angry and mad at you I just-.. couldn't stay away. Lena you are my everything, without you my life wouldn't be the same because I wouldn't even have one.

I-I love you. I'm in love with you Lena."

Silence.

Kara's words were met by a deadly silence and it made her swallow hard, panic slowly starting to arise inside her chest.

"Please say something..."

Lena just- _stared_ at her.

Those big, green eyes kept looking at Kara's blue ones and only when they started filling with new, fresh tears Kara realized...

Lena was in love with her too.

She didn't need words.

She didn't need to hear her say it.

The look Lena gave her, the trembling lip that followed a shaky exhale from the brunette was all she needed.

No one has ever looked at her with more _love_ in their eyes than Lena right now.

No one has ever made her heart beat so loudly in her chest like Lena.

_Lena_.

Just when Kara's lips parted to take in a tiny, but much needed breath, Lena grabbed the front of her suit and pulled the hero closer, sealing their lips for the first time.

The kiss was soft, _so so soft_. It wasn't too slow, nor too fast, and their lips locked perfectly. It was also unexpected, and Kara needed a moment to realize what was happening before returning the kiss.

Lena's shaky hands found their way up to the blondes neck, where she held them while caressing her jaw with her thumb. Their first kiss was perfect, and when they parted away Kara pressed her forehead against Lena's, and smiled while trying to catch her breath.

Lena looked so cute in that moment, breathing heavily while trying not to blush from what just happened. Her eyes finally opened and were immediately met with a pair of blue ones.

"That was-... _wow_."

Lena blushed at Kara's words, even more if possible. God she must look so disheveled right now but-... with Kara she felt free. She didn't mind looking unprofessional, comfortable or silly. She knew Kara loved her for who she is.

Maybe now, _right now_... would be the right time to say it back.

"I love you too, Kara.. I always have.

Even when I said I hated you, it was only a mask to hide my true feelings I so badly wanted to bury away. I tried not to love you Kara Danvers, because I thought I'm not worthy of your love but-"

"You _are_ , Lena. You're worthy."

"I think I-.. know that now. I believe you, and I too cannot imagine my life without you so please.. please let me love you with my true feelings. Let me give you all the love I've been denying and pushing away for so long."

Kara's face softened at the young Luthor, and with a chaste kiss on her rosy lips she sealed those words Lena just spoke and caressed her cheek.

"I promise that from now on, there will be no more lies, only love."

"I promise too."

"Good."

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me for a bit longer, please?"

Without another word, Kara wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's frame and kissed her temple, unable to hold back a grin.

"To be able to hold you, is my favorite thing in the world."

"And to be held in your arms, is my favorite thing in the world, Kara..."


End file.
